


Hands

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Series: These Two (Lizzie and Julian) [1]
Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Slice of Life, humor kind of, short fic, short form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: Lizzie and Julian spends an evening together.





	Hands

"Jules..."

"Ah, ah. Stay still, Betty. You're going to love this"

"Jules, no, I still have a job to do"

"You overwork, this is not healthy, even I know this. You need to relax, detective"

"Later, I promise"

"Somehow I don't believe you"

"Hey, what are you- Oh God!"

"Don't get so tense. Relax"

"It's not that easy, when somebody puts his hand...!"

"Shhh..."

"Mmm... Jeez..."

"Yes, just like this"

"Oh God, yesss... Jesus Christ, ooh..."

"Funny that you become so religious in moments like this"

"Shut up, you...! Oh shit!"

"Your special spot, huh?"

"Fucker. I will fucking remember this, you- shit!"

"Such mouth. Maybe I should gag you, Betty?"

"Bold words... for somebody who called me kinky, when, oh damn, I suggested a roleplay"

"Well, you suggested roleplaying of arrest. With real handcuffs."

"But I didn't plan to gag you!"

"True, true"

"Mmm..."

"Are you... purring?"

"Can you blame me? You have magical hands, Jules"

"Nice to hear it. I assume that your neck and shoulders aren't stiff anymore"

"Yup. I have to admit, you are great in massage"

Julian smiled, put away a body lotion, lay down on a bed, put his arm around Lizzie's waist and nuzzled his nose between her shoulder blades. Lizzie returned to writing some report to work on her laptop, now very relaxed. They were laying together on a sheets in silence.

"You know" suddenly Lizzie smiled playfully "when I finish this, we can... massage each other..."

Julian grinned and kissed back of her neck.

"I don't say no, Betty"

**Author's Note:**

> There was part of me who wanted to write a smut fic (first one in my life). But also there was part who asked: "Really? You want to be a first person in this fandom who writes smut fics, really?" and this one won. I'm not bold, people, and usually when I write sex scene the finall effect looks simply idiotic. So, in the end I wrote that.


End file.
